Les trois grâces
by Dreamhavre
Summary: L'hibou n'était plus qu'un point dans le lointain. La vieille femme qui l'avait lancé soupira, puis ferma la fenêtre sur la première et dernière explication qu'elle donnerait jamais. Tout ça était insensé; juste bon à tourner la page. style épistolaire


Voilà un petit OS sans prétention, plutôt court... Je le dédie à Mina même si elle mérite mieux et plus long... et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire, autant que moi à l'écrire!

Dream'

* * *

_Cher Monsieur,_

_Vous seriez sans doute surpris__ de recevoir une lettre comme celle-ci, sans pouvoir en lire une introduction satisfaisante. C'est là ma seule raison à employer les politesses, puisque vous et moi ne nous connaissons que par ouï dire, plutôt négatifs d'ailleurs._

_J'ai appris récemment que vous comptiez embrasser la carrière d'auror, (c'est là un noble métier, j'espère de tout cœur que vous parviendrez à aller où vous le souhaitez)__ et je pense deviner que ce n'est pas un hasard._

_Sans doute vous a-t-on souvent parlé de vos parents, et votre grand-mère de ce que nous autre Black, avons pu être. J'ai l'intime conviction que vous n'avez-vous pas une haute idée de vos aïeux sorciers, mais j'ose espérer que vous accepterez d'entendre un autre son de cloche sur les évènements. Cette lettre n'a pas pour but de défendre quiconque, simplement de vous exposez les déductions d'une vielle femme qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu vous avoir vu grandir et partager avec vous quelques souvenirs d'enfance._

_J'imagine que le nom de vos __ancêtres ou leur histoire vous est égale, et que par votre Parain, vous avez déjà pu contempler la Noble maison de ma tante Walburga. Peut-être avez-vous vu le visage de vos lointains cousins, sur l'arbre généalogique du salon ; ou peut-être Monsieur Potter est-il enfin parvenu à le dissimuler, cela n'a au fond que peu d'importance._

_Comme vous devez désormais l'avoir deviné, je suis Narcissa Black-Malefoy, la sœur de votre grand-mère, et de la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange._

_J'aurais aimé vous laisser, à vous qui êtes du côté bien pensant de l'histoire, une trace de ce que personne n'aura pu laisser sur les petites filles que nous fûmes, Bella, Meda et moi._

_De nous trois, je fus toujours la plus frêle, la plus jeune, la plus contemplative. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons à cela, les premières étant d'ailleurs indépendantes de ma volonté. J'étais la__ benjamine, parce qu'il aurait été inconvenant pour une famille comme la nôtre d'essuyer pour la quatrième fois un échec génétique. Qu'étions-nous, nous autres demoiselles de la maison du Chien, sinon des héritières inconvenantes, vouées à faire mourir notre noble blason dans l'oubli ? Nous étions trois beautés, chacune à sa façon. Surement maudite par nos ancêtres les plus lointains._

_Andromeda __l'était par sa résolution à toute chose, son maintient et sa discrétion. Elle avait cette majesté dans les doigts, lorsqu'elle frôlait l'arrête d'un grimoire, ou levait son verre à pied, qui pouvait émouvoir les meilleurs partis et les plus insensibles. Ma sœur honnie n'était que silence et malice, lorsque je la contemplais. Elle se complaisait dans d'insondables mystères et pensées, l'accès de son esprit était barré au commun des mortels par notre éducation. Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'avoir été parmi les élus destinés à la comprendre. Jamais._

_Bellatrix__ prétendait plus que quiconque au titre de Grâce Vénéneuse par ses moues, ses courbes et ses exigences cruelles. Ingénue et passionnée, elle avait cette innocence cynique des amoureuses mal enchantées, et cette flamme qui se transmettait à tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Bella fut la plus pathétique d'entre nous, la plus insaisissable, la plus douloureusement redoutable… L'aînée aventureuse ; celle qui savait parler aux hommes comme à des égaux, les menait par le bout du nez. Ma chère sœur, qui me lisait les plus fantasques histoires… celles qui auraient pu être sa vie. Puisque personne n'a pu la sauver._

_Je n'étais qu'une poupée de porcelaine, __le dernier diamant du diadème de ma mère, cette petite chose que tous ont envie de protéger d'instinct ; probablement la plus belle, la plus hautaine, la plus calculatrice, la plus superficielle. Mais mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder sur mon compte ; de nous trois, j'étais la moins signifiante. Et j'en suis presque convaincue, la plus conforme à l'idée que vous pouvez vous faire de notre côté de la famille._

_Nous étions trois faces ; étrangement complémentaires. Nous étions aimées pour ce que nous représentions, j'ai longuement cru que nous nous en accommodions toutes._

_Nous étions des visages qui avec les années se teintaient de cette n__oblesse si chère à notre maison… somme toute, Bella et moi fûmes pestes là où Andromeda était traitresse. Ne vous récriez pas, pas encore, je vous en conjure._

_Que n'avons-nous joué, enfant, sans savoir quel avenir nous parodierions ? Nous, les enfants des chiens, déjà déchirés autour d'un paquet de cartes, lors de ces dîners pompeux où l'on était contraint d'assister. Mon damné cousin appelait Andromeda « Andy » sans qu'elle le gifle, et me toisait sans vergogne, quand elle le prenait sur ses genoux est celui pour qui j'ai éprouvé la rancœur furieuse des derniers nés détrônés. Cette même rancœur qui, j'en suis convaincue depuis des décennies, a été la cause de tous les drames qui ont frappé ma fratrie. Il s'appelait Sirius, et lorsque j'ai appris que sa propre mère a effacé son existence de notre famille, j'ai perdu mon premier enfant. Sans doute le choc de n'avoir pu me venger moi-même de ses affronts d'enfant. Les hommes de notre familles ont été fous, maudits eux aussi, pas de la même manière, j'en ai peur. J'aurais pu avoir une fille._

_D'entre nous__, la vieillesse a eu l'audace d'en surprendre seulement deux. La mort s'est accommodée de la jeunesse des autres. Je leur envie presque ce repos éternel précoce. Ce n'est pas à eux de tenter d'exprimer, de recréer, d'oublier. _

_Il ne reste que deux Black sur cette terre immonde, votre grand-mère et moi ; c__hacune esseulée, coupable, aigrie. Chacune avec sa version des faits._

_A__h qu'elles ont pu être cruelles, ces parques qui ont tissé notre vie, qui les ont inversées !_

_J'ai volé à Andromeda cette place privilégiée de__ dernier né, la repoussant au rang de seconde ; éclipsant de mes grands yeux bleus la douceur des siens, sans vergogne. Elle qui ressemblait à une copie adoucie de Bellatrix, et se faisait déjà confondre avec elle à la moindre occasion, a perdu à ma naissance l'amour de notre père et l'attention de notre mère._

_J'étais trop jolie ; ce fut mon seul crime._

_Comment, à sa place, aurais-je fait pour récupérer une place, entre l'aînée aux mille et une frasques et la cadette parfaitement adaptée aux attentes ? Sans doute ce qu'elle a pu faire. J'aurais cherché à devenir cet idéal effacé de femme Black... En tâchant de dérober des miettes d'attentions par de menus exploits, somme toute négligeables. Je me serais battue, à Poudlard pour briller dans les hautes sphères, mais en évitant les concours, puisque Bellatrix s'était déjà illustrée dans les duels magiques._

_Et de déceptions en déceptions, au gré des élans d'affections trop rares, peut-être aurais-je été, comme elle, animée de ce désir insensé de transgresser, une à une, toutes nos lois tacites. Sans doute aurais-je maudit comme elle l'a fait, ces sœurs qui n'en étaient pas, et fuit sans remords, juste avec de la haine. Celle qu'il convenait pour nous d'afficher._

_Voyez-vous, je ne crois pas au hasard, que votre sang soit mêlé n'en est pas un. __C'était une vengeance._

_Andromeda était de façon sournoise, la plus égoïste de nous trois ; elle a volé le romantisme à Bella. Ma chère sœur, qui avait fait de son surnom d'enfant un mythe a réalisé, était persuadée, je l'ai lu bien plus tard, dans un de ses nombreux journaux, que l'amour serait la grand affaire de sa vie. La seule qui vaudrait la peine d'être vécue._

_Elle rêvait de mourir d'amour, ivre de toute cette passion qui la brûlait. Elle recréait en pensée ces amours déraisonnés de personnages de romans, cherchait dans les comtes, les histoires les plus désuètes, celle où la princesse en vient à tout pour aimer. Celle qu'on lui a volé._

_Qui aurait pu correspondre aux idéaux infernaux de Bella ?_

_Tom Jedusor était beau comme un crépuscule, fier comme un paon, et si sombre. Monsieur Darcy revisité, comme le disait ma sœur, par une plume plus cynique, plus pleine et majestueuse. Oui, un sang mêlé. Oui, un écorché vif, un taciturne, un monstre._

_Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-sera-jamais-oublié __était le prince charmant interdit, celui pour qui elle aurait souffert le rejet, la pauvreté, la mort, la prison, le pire des désespoirs. A l'époque de notre adolescence, je ne l'aurais cru._

_Il était s__on amour platonique, le seul des hommes qu'elle a pu traiter avec déférence, celui pour qui elle n'était qu'un animal de compagnie servile et dévoué, sa déraison d'être, l'unique qui sera parvenu à compromettre sa vision idyllique des choses, à la mélanger à un univers de noir et de glauque, teinté de sang._

_Bellatrix n'aimait que sa mélancolie, ses murmures –elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas en frissonner d'horreur- ses secrets, ses horreurs. Sa passion était faite pour l'éternité, et davantage encore. Et voilà, coup de théâtre atroce, que sa cadette, cette pauvre oubliée, faussement soignée, claquait la porte par amour, nous envoyait sur les roses, sans façon, avec panache._

_Notre ainée, __qui consacrait chaque instant de sa vie à l'accomplissement de ses pensées secrète se voyait voler la vedette ; brutalement, et à cause d'un moldu._

_C'était une insulte, cet acte qu'elle avait dû juger minable la condamnait à entrer dans les rangs. Il n'aurait pas été digne de son amour furieux de reproduire les faits d'Andromeda. Tout était fini, la flamme a vacillé, et la raison de Bella avait vu ses dernières barrières céder._

_Par quel mystères elle a consenti à épouser Rodolphus, ce prétendant assidu et pourtant si quelconque, je ne puis l'expliquer._

_Peut-être était-ce pour expérimenter les affres de la séparation d'avec son véritable amour ? Peut-être était-ce une façon prudente de faire taire les simagrées de Mère, qui désirait que nous soyons toutes mariées avant nos vingt cinq ans._

_Peut-être encore avait-elle souhaité, en dernier recours, séduire Tom en temps que femme mariée, transgresser avec lui toutes les convenances, et finir par fuir ses côtés, pour fonder cet empire dans lequel elle croyait. Braver le seul interdit que votre grand-mère n'a pas bravé._

_Je ne sais._

_Bien entendu, cette injustice, doublée de l'indifférence de celui qui était son univers, n'est pas une excuse suffisante en regard de tous les crimes que ma sœur a pu commettre._

_Je devine que vous n'estimerez pas de votre famille cette branche de l'arbre que nous représentions, elle et moi._

_J'espère seulement que votre lecture vous aura apporté quelque chose, même d'infime, qui pourra vous servir à ne pas reproduire dans l'avenir que vous construirez la rancœur._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Lupin, _

_à __l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Narcissa Aludra Black Malefoy__._

Ted Lupin redressa la tête, sans trop savoir à quoi s'apparentaient les sentiments que lui évoquait cette tombe de marbre blanc. Mélange de colère, d'intérêt et de recueillement, surement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Drago Malefoy accepterait de le laisser entrer dans sa propriété sans un avis de perquisition. Ni qu'il l'inviterait à y aller seul.

Là reposait la dernière des sœurs Black, celle qui lui avait envoyé une lettre l'année de ses vingt ans. Une missive qu'il avait chiffonné et jeté après la première lecture, et oublié la quasi-totalité du contenu.

Aujourd'hui, il en avait 7 de plus, et achevé sa formation d'historien. Les études d'auror lui était apparue vide de sens après la troisième année, contrairement aux fouilles du passé. Le jeune homme connaissait le nom de tous ses ancêtres, remontant jusqu'à l'illustre Wezen, qui avait connu un des frère Peverell. Il connaissait l'antique coutume qui expliquait les roses blanches autour des tombes du cimetière familial des Malefoy.

Il s'assit sur le caveau, comme un petit enfant sur les genoux d'une aïeule mal connue, effleura le marbre du bout des doigts, et regretta d'être venu sans fleur, et sans écharpe : novembre cette année là était glacé.

Quand Ted rebroussa chemin vers le Manoir, il eut envie de discuter un moment avec ce couple blond qui le fixait étrangement, se sentit coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, et s'en fut, après les salutations d'usage. Un jour, quand il serait prêt, il reviendrait. Et pas seulement par intérêt historique…


End file.
